


What Does The Kitsune Say?

by DrGairyuki



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Futanari, Kitsune, My First Smut, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Weiss is not a useless lesbian here, skinsuit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 11:19:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10512708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrGairyuki/pseuds/DrGairyuki
Summary: Ruby doesn't want anyone to known a little "secret" of her due to a painful past. But lucky, Weiss have her own secret...





	

**Author's Note:**

> There a lot of details and not enough dialogue :I

Ruby stir in her sleep before she turn on the other side... only for her digital alarm clock on the nightstand to wake her up, starting her, which her to fall from her bed, which was just a couch, and onto the floor. She grumpy get up and press the snooze button before turning off the ON button.

It also stir her apartment Japanese roommate, Weiss Schnee, from her sleep and woke her up. She lean up from her bed with a bit of a messy hair and look at Ruby. "Morning, Ruby."

"Good morning, Weiss." Ruby said cheerfully to her roommate. As they went to the kitchen to get their breakfast, Ruby remember of how she got here.

Ruby Xiao Long was here in a small city by a large forest region, called Yuki no Shi forest (which mean Snow Death), in the northern part of Japan for a university education in scientific, but she does not go to a Japanese one like University of Tokyo or other ones like it. No, she goes to a special university whose system are similiar to the western college, which is an special program, funded by a university, to help interest Japanese students to understand the systems of the western university. Of course, she here for other reasons... which she doesn't want to mention to anyone, only a few people known about this (which is only her father and sister), and Weiss is not one of them, but then again, she possible doesn't want to share sercet as well.

But Xiao Long is not her true last name, really. Her old name was Ruby Rose, who was born somewhere on the last nights of December, before her only family member and mother, Summer Rose, died in a accident when she was just 2 years old. She lives in a orphan in California for 2 years, but she couldn't make any friends in the orphans due to them mocking her for something she was born with.

It was then, when she was just 3-years old, she was adopted by Tai Xiao Long, a man better known as the Supreme Dragon, a Kung-Fu/Wrestler style fighter and one of the best fighters in the fighter tournaments, and he was descended from a young Chinese Immigrant man, whose family's legend has it that his family line was descend from one of the Dragon Kings and a Shen-Long, during the California Gold Rush who later married a blonde Irish woman during building of the First Transcontinental Railroad, which was originally known as Pacific Railroad back then before it was called today, before the signing of the Burlingame Treaty. He felt sympathy for her due how his ancestor were treated back then, so he adopt her. It made his only daughter, Yang (who is 2 years older than Ruby), very happy because she always wanted to have a little sister. She to keep her little sister's secret a secret.

When she went to Japan weeks ago, due to wanted get a scientific and thank to her step-dad's career (as he make massive paychecks, but he does not trust or tell his bank or anyone who are not closed to him of where he live and he live cheap). She needed a place to stay, but that was when she meet Weiss, who rumors has it that she is the last miko of the shrine that is in the forest in her family, offer her to live in her apartment. Which Ruby happly accepted.

How she describled Weiss? Well... she is a tall woman for her age, like 5.9, with white hairs and light blue eyes. She has a surprisingly knownledge of many languages (like: English, French, Spanish, German, Russian, Italian, Latin, Greeks, and Swedish). She bit aloof and cold, but when she really warm up to you, she reveal to be kind, cool, laidback, and pacifist person (maybe it due to her family being mikos). But there was one thing she can't help about her... she sercetly loves her.

She got her ceral in the bowl before she went to the TV and turn it on to see the fight between her dad, who already defeated combatants known as Ryu, Johnny Cage, T.J. Combo, Little Mac, Kazuya Mishima, and Akira Yuki. Now he gotta faced a Swedish wrestler known by his stage name as King of Sweden. The fight was long and intense, but in the end, it was a draw for both of them, but it was worth the thrill and hype with the close calls as Ruby finish her breakfast.

She suddenly felt a urge, which is usual for her. So she went to the kitchen to put up the bowl and she immediately rush to the bathroom, which she run by Weiss, who was finish getting dressed, before she closed the bathroom door. "Sorry, Weiss! But i'm going to need to use the bathroom!"

"You're weird dolt sometimes, Ruby." Weiss mutter as she went to the TV and watch the news, saying that snow is going to fall tonight and there a slight chance of a snowstorm.

Weiss didn't mind Ruby at all, far from it, but she often... suspicious of her. She use the bathroom more often than her or any other girls she know of, like her crazy (but more like insane) catlady friend and nerd who like to read and look at smut Blake, and she heard Ruby mutter something about a curse or something. But she respect Ruby's privacy and don't want to intrude on her. Weiss turn off the TV. That was when she saw Ruby by the door to go shopping for weather cloths.

"Ready to go shopping, Weiss?" Ruby asked her, smiling at her.

"Of course." Weiss answered Ruby's question.

* * *

 

_Later..._

Both Ruby and Weiss were at a Goodwill store, one of the very few in Japans, and since it's a retail store, prices for winters clothes are easily quite cheap. They brought jackets and boots, with Ruby getting an parka-style coat and an sneakers with strap that are made for the snow weather and Weiss getting an topcoat-style jacket and an Bunny Boat with straps as well. Ruby comment about looking good on her. "It look goods on you, Weiss."

Weiss smile at her appreciation as she brought the clothing for them. "Thank you, Ruby."

Then... they notice that it is snowing outside, which is earlier than expected. Ruby and Weiss look at each other before Ruby just smile at her. "So look we gonna wear them while walking back home."

* * *

 

_Later..._

As they walked back to their apartment, Ruby stop by a statue of a kitsune, a 9-tail fox of japanese origin, near the Yuki no Shi forest. It is said that, legend has it, the Yuki no Shi forest is inhabited by a kitsune with twelve tails whose fur is white as beautiful snow and it's eyes glowed blue like the night sky of a full moon as it was surround by blue aura that feel like a warm fire. It also state that the Kitsune of Yuki no Shi forest will appear once every few weeks and that if you see it, it will bring your greatest, but only good wish come true.

Ruby pay her respect to it and bow as she smile and pray to it, which mildy surprised Weiss, lampshade and deadpan about it. "A student who studies biology bowing down to a religious statue? That something you don't see everything."

"I'm hoping that it could grant my wish of getting rid of... it." Ruby said as her smile soon turn to scowl. Weiss notice this and she feel she wanted to help her. But luckly, she's patient and can wait for her to tell her what bothering her as put her arm around her shoulder and put her close to her chest, hoping to comfort her.

"let's go, home." Weiss said as she comfort Ruby.

"Yeah." Ruby said as she stiff and welcome her comfort for her."

As they walk back to their apartment, Ruby mutter to herself. "I love you."

"I know."

Ruby was surprised by Weiss' answer, but she doesn't care about it or matter now anymore if she already know about it.

* * *

 

_Later... that night..._

Ruby unlock the door, as Weiss has ordered KFC for them to eat hour ago before she went and take a shower. After all, is popular in Japan. Ruby then called Weiss. "I'm back, Weiss!"

"Okay!" Weiss called from the bathroom. "Just let me get out and get dress."

Ruby put their foods and drinks on the counter and put her jacket up. She smile to herself as she manage to get a girlfriend in Weiss after she told Weiss about how she lives in orphan, which she is not fond to remember about as she has a crappy life at it before she was adopt by her current father.

It was all just before Weiss open the bathroom and walk out of it. When Ruby turn around to just see Weiss walking out of the bathroom with a towel covering her naked body, she was in awe of her due to her beautiful appearance. She was so beautiful that it cause something in her cotch to stiffen that she didn't notice. Only for Weiss to notice the bulge in her pant and was suprise at it as she point it out to her. "What is that?"

When Weiss point out the bulge, Ruby immediately freak as she relived the bad memories of the orphan, being bully for having a penis. It was so bad that it cause her to run out of the door and into the Yuki no Shi forest as the serve snowstorm is starting. With Weiss couldn't stop in her in time due to the fact that she recently got out of the bathroom.

She look around and sighed. "Look like i'm gonna have find Ruby in Yuki no Shi forest before she going to died of frostbite from the snowstorm."

She closed her eye and put her hands behind her head, which soon reveal a zipper behind her head as she put zip it down as a blue glow came from inside of Weiss.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... in the Yuki no Shi Forest..._

Ruby was running, she doesn't if she running in the snowstorm and that she'll die. ' _This is it... my social life is over for good._ '

Ruby begun to think negative thouguts, she thought about it too much that she didn't pay attention. She tip and fall to the snowy ground. She begun to cries in the snow as she thought about Weiss. ' _Oh Weiss... now what will you think of me now?_ '

Then... she begun to feel... something warm, coming slowly toward her. She lifted her head, her eye were red from crying. She saw... something... It was a fox that mix between a polar and red fox looking at her, except it was bigger as it was 4 feets tall on all four, its has 12 tails, it's fur was white as the snow around them and the eyes of the fox were blue as the night of the full moon tonight as glows blue around it.

Ruby realized... that this must be the legendary Kitsune of the Yuki no Shi Forest. Then it spoke to her. "You're sometime an idiot, Ruby."

She recongize the voice belonging to Weiss and she seem to know her name, she two-two together in her head that she realized that Weiss _is_ the kitsune... wait, Weiss is a kitsune?

Ruby asked her. "Weiss, you're a-"

"Save for it for later." Said Weiss as she gently pick up Ruby with her elegant head and put her on her back. "We'll talk about this when we get to the shrine."

Weiss then dashed throught the forest and the snowstorm, as her warmth glow protect and kept Ruby warm. The journy to the shrine was not much eventful as they made it to it before the snowstorm could get worse.

"Get into the temple. And take off any wet clothings on you, i don't want you to get sick." Weiss instructed as the door of the shrine slide open on it's own. Ruby did what Weiss said and got into the shrine before taking off her clothings since they all wet, which reveal her 13-inch penis, as Weiss enter with door slide close behind her with Ruby staring at her. "So your a kitsune?"

"Pretty much."

"Then how come i couldn't see your tails? Since forklore state that you known someone is a kitsune by looking for their tails."

"I use a skinsuit that is enchanted by magic."

"Oh... that make sense." Ruby said to her. Weiss notice she was shivering a bit. So she curl around her before laying down on the floor. "Laid down on my tails. So that way i can keep you warm through the night."

Ruby did what Weiss told her and laid on her body to keep warm. It was silent in the shrine before Weiss spoke to Ruby about her penis as she look it as well. "So this was the sercet you were keeping from me?"

"Y-yeah..." Ruby said nerviously and tears filling up her eye. "I was ashame of it since i was insult and bully when i was at the orphan. Because of it, i hated it. I hated it so much that i just want to get rid of it."

"Oh Ruby." Weiss said as she nuzzle Ruby. "It doesn't matter what you look like."

"You think?"

"Positive. Now... i think i know how to make you feel better about your penis." Weiss said as she mischievous smile on her face. Before Ruby could ask, Weiss put her penis in her mouth and use her tongue to play with it, causing Ruby to moan at this new feeling. It was so new and great that Ruby unleash big amount of cum into Weiss' mouth, which she swallow all of it. She lick the rest of the cum off of Ruby's dick before she asked her. "Did you like it?"

"Yeah." Ruby answered as she smiled. "That was actually good."

"This is going to be a beautiful love life, Ruby."

"You bet it... Weiss?"

"Hm...?"

"Thank for helping feel better about my dick."

"You're welcome."

The two lovers slept in the shrine, with Weiss curl around Ruby and keeping her warm, through the snowstorm.

**The End**

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: It was inspired by 'Wolf In The Snow' by dawnriser on Fanfiction and 'Promise Returnal' by hypnosisfreakrw on Tumblr. This is pretty good for my first Archieve-Is-Our-Own only fic. Then again... i did some research. So anyways... let go into details:  
> Weiss is descend from a half-human Kitsune whose mated with a half-human Yuki-onna. She is generally one of the literally few 12-tails kitsunes, as one 12-tails is born ever 10,000ish years. Her skinsuit not only just serve as a disguise for Weiss because it has a variety of uses like a bed and other things. And how come Weiss own and looking over a shrine? Because the current miko is on vaction somewhere there hotsprings.  
> And i'm gonna talk about other things...  
> Blake... she a Nekomata who, like Weiss, wear a skinsuit and i'm pretty you guy knows the rest and she might hook up with Yang. Because i don't know at all. You can make it up if you want to.  
> Anything else i have to say? Well... you guys are allow to make sequels to it. And the title is a pun on 'What Does The Fox Say?'


End file.
